


The Mystery

by june2000



Series: Kaishin One Shots [2]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Gen, M/M, One Shot, kaishin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 15:37:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4397456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/june2000/pseuds/june2000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hakuba's suspicious of the relationship that Kuroba and Kudo has. I mean, don't they seem to be a bit too close?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mystery

The first time that one Hakuba Saguru has seen Kudo Shinichi, was during a crime scene.

He has seen the other detective before, but in newspapers or a simple passing in the news.

Although the list of homicide cases that were solved by Kudo were deeply impressive, Hakuba has always been one to judge a person when they actually meet, face to face, not rumors that start about in webpages or magazines.

Therefore, he had simply scoffed at the idea of another detective being better than him when it was suggested by an officer after solving a case near Beika.

He had met other 'famous' detectives before, such as Mouri Kogoro or Hattori Heiji. Let's just say, both detectives were a little disappointing.

Mouri was an idiot. When he was not sleeping and casting professional deductions, Mouri spits out such ridiculous notions and ideas that just the reminder of them makes Hakuba cringe in disgust.

Hattori was a different case completely. He was not incompetent like Mouri was, but he was hotheaded and often rushed cases, which usually ends up with loosing important evidence.

He was also insufferable and he annoyed him to no end; but there really is no need to go into  _that_  today.

Obviously, fame does not really equal real talent.

But Kudo Shinichi was different.

He was extremely observant and calm. His deductive skills are excellent and he was quick on his feet. When comparing his own skills to Kudo, Hakuba's paled against his immensely.

Not only that, it seemed as though Kudo was also an avid Holmes fan.

Something that unfortunately seems to be more rare nowadays.

He still remembers going to a café with Kudo after solving a specifically difficult case and discussing this particular topic while sipping on his favorite English tea.

Kudo Shinichi was the first ever detective that he truly respects.

 

It was only a fortune of luck, of course, that they managed to get into the same university after graduating high school.

He was delighted to find out that he would be attending the same university with his fellow detective.

He was really looking forward to discussing future cases and perhaps more about Holmes with the detective.

However, what he didn't expect was that Kuroba Kaito would also be attending the same university.

When he found out about this little tidbit, he was sure that Kuroba would be avoiding both Kudo and he since they were both detectives and Kuroba had to be careful with his secret identity.

Kuroba had also always complained about his boring tendencies to go on and on about murders and such. – _which were not boring, thank you very much_ -

So why, in god's name, did Kuroba seem to stick to Kudo like paper to glue! It seemed as though that wherever Kudo went, Kuroba would follow.

Kudo was studying in the library; Kuroba would be across from him practicing magic tricks.

Kudo was getting lunch; Kuroba was discussing the different types of chocolate cake he has eaten with Kudo.

Kudo was taking notes in class; Kuroba was offering more paper towards the detective.

The list went on.

He had also found out recently that the two were roommates.

Not because of the school's dorm programing, but because Kuroba had threatened Kudo's original roommate to switch out into his dorm.

The worst part of this was that Kudo didn't seem to mind one bit. In fact, he can clearly remember Kudo's twitches of a smile or small chuckles whenever Kuroba was around.

Their relationship actually went so well, that is was confusing and vaguely suspicious. This was obviously a sign of a new mystery for him to solve.

 

Coming into a conclusion of how to collect data on this new mystery, Hakuba decided that he must go into their dorm and check for evidence.

And this is why, he was currently standing outside of his fellow detective's (and magician) dorm.

He figured that even if either Kudo or Kuroba was inside, he could always be pretending to ask for today's lesson notes as they all took the same class.

Again, he cursed himself now for not knocking on the door first.

As he stepped into said dorm, he was met with an image that would forever be imprinted into him head.

Kudo and Kuroba in a bed. Naked. Having Sex.

Kuroba was the one obviously topping and was currently busying himself by cascading a trail of kisses along Kudo's neck, whilst Kudo was busy tossing around and moaning away.

He was pretty sure he heard his brain crack and fizzle out before he was welcomed by an ocean of blackness.

 

"Hey is he waking up?"

"Maybe, I just saw his eye twitch"

Groaning and slowly opening his eyes, he finds himself on top of something soft.

Something like a bed. Why was he on a bed?

"Morning bastard!" the terrifying face of a smiling Kuroba Kaito met his own.

Jumping slightly at his antics, he finally calms down and observes his surroundings.

Noticing the collection of Sherlock Holmes books and the piles of magic equipment, he concludes that he was in Kuroba and Kudo's dorm.

Why was he in their dorm again?

He remembers the mystery, the dorm, and the….oh dear god.

Horror once again filling his face, he turned towards Kuroba and opened his mouth.

But his frozen brain wasn't cooperating and he finds nothing coming from his mouth and shuts it once more.

He then faces Kudo, who was at the corner of the room, watching him silently with an apologetic and embarrassed smile present on his face.

Deciding that he needs to reorganize himself, he nods at both occupants of the room and quickly leaves.

It only finally caught up to him later in the next few days of what he had seen before.

Feeling a bit queasy and sick once more, he heads towards the bathroom.

_So does this mean that Kuroba and Kudo are dating?_

He promptly shoves his head into the toilet bowl and pukes.


End file.
